


Veneer of Sunshine

by Rumbleroar



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumbleroar/pseuds/Rumbleroar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You gonna let me suck you off, Zayn?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Fuck yes.”</em>
</p>
<p>Zayn and Niall have sex and don't properly talk about their feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veneer of Sunshine

They stumble into the cloakroom, sounds of the party outside fading as the door closes. It’s dark, but the bulb gives out just enough light for Zayn to make out Niall’s features, his eyes already looking intense. Niall places his hand on Zayn’s thigh, slowly stroking further and further up his leg. Zayn tenses, hardly daring to breathe in case a single sound shatters everything they’ve been working towards. Involuntarily, a hiss escapes from his mouth as Niall skims past his trapped erection. Zayn’s eyes flick up, only to see half-lidded eyes and a sloppy smirk. 

“You gonna let me suck you off, Zayn?”

“Fuck yes.” Zayn shakily exhales.

“Lemme see you then.” Immediately Niall reaches out to strip him, but after a moment of thought, Zayn grabs his hand.

“Wait, are you sure about this?” He asks with his belt unbuckled, a tiny strip of his briefs exposed.

“What, think I’m afraid you’re going to disappear on me? Choose someone else?”

Zayn winces at the ‘again’ clearly left unsaid at the end of both sentences, the sharp words surprising him for a moment. He always forgets how spiteful Niall can be. Usually because it never used to be aimed at him. At Zayn’s reaction, Niall sighs, his hard expression relaxing minutely.

“You’ve already done that, don’t worry. I’ve had months to think and I’m over it- well, mostly,” he says, barking a bitter tinged laugh. “We both had a part to play. We _all_ had a part to play,” 

Zayn can’t help his wry smile at that, seeing it echoed on Niall’s face. No doubt his words were deliberately chosen.

Niall’s sighs once again, hand drifting up to his hair, tugging it lightly. “Just-just let me do this now. Please.” His blue eyes look beseeching as they scan his face.

Zayn knows they need to talk properly. Not just casual chatter, carefully tiptoeing around the obvious. At some point The Talk has to occur. But that moment doesn’t need to be right now. Both of them want this. Both of them _need_ this. With Niall looking at him like that, he can’t bear to delay. Zayn nods his acquiescence, his dick only half hard but he knows how quickly he'll firm up again.

“Good.” Niall reaches out once more, his sunny countenance reappearing, as he helps him to pull his jeans down. Zayn inwardly curses his lack of foreknowledge that lead him to wear his tightest pair of skinnies. He pushes Zayn’s hands out the way as he slowly tugs the jeans down his legs, humming quietly to himself. Niall pauses when his briefs are fully in view, his tongue coming out to swipe his lips. Zayn’s dick twitches at the attention, already feeling on his way to desperate. Still, Niall doesn’t touch his cock. He leans in even closer, close enough for his breath to fan over his length. A full body shiver goes through him, as he pushes his pelvis forward, just aching to be touched. Niall simply smirks as he straightens up. This boy is a tease and he full well knows it.

He takes pity on Zayn eventually, after torturing him with trailing fingers going anywhere and everywhere but where he needs them most. Deliberately moving languidly, Niall pushes his briefs down. After what feels like far too long for Zayn, his cock is finally free, the tip already wet with pre-come. He looks up to see Niall’s eyes unashamedly, unabashedly, roaming his body. 

Zayn somehow manages to joke, despite the heavy tension between them. “Like what you see then?”

“Course. I’ve seen that body on Insta, don’t you forget Malik.”

How could he forget? A simple like on Instagram. A tiny olive branch. 

His inner rhapsodies are abruptly cut off when Niall takes a perfect grasp of his cock. Every single thought seems to fly out of his head, the whole universe narrowing to the pulse of his blood and the man in front of him.

“Tell me what you like, want this to be good for you.” Niall says, stroking his length straight away, his grip firm and warm.

“That’s good, so so good Ni,”. 

Zayn offhand thinks to himself- in between thoughts of fuck and yes and other incomprehensible things- that he has to thank Niall’s dedication to the guitar for the bliss he’s feeling right now. He’s always known that Niall was talented with his hands, but holy shit not like this.

He alternates between quick and slow, occasionally pausing to spit in his hand for lube. Niall uses his other hand to fondle his balls, taking his time to fully explore. His cock is never neglected, not even for a brief moment. With a tiny flick of the wrist and a thumb gently teasing his tip, Zayn could swear he’s never felt this good in his life. 

Their bodies are pressed together, Zayn leaning on the wall, his head thrown back against it. Already Zayn feels like he’s going to come, so he gently pushes the blond away, his dick still being stroked despite the newfound distance. The slight pout of Niall’s lips from being pushed away is the cutest thing he’s ever seen. Zayn can’t resist tapping that bottom lip as he says, “Thought you were gonna suck me off. What happened to that?”

Niall stops stroking him immediately. A whine that Zayn definitely did not condone falls from his lips. That whine is quickly cut off as warm hands are replaced with a hot mouth. Even with a cock down his throat, Niall still manages to smirk at his skills. If he thought just Niall’s hands were good before, his mouth is something else altogether. He can’t get his length all the way down, but he more than makes up for it with his tongue and constantly roaming hands.

Zayn entangles his own hands in Niall’s hair, relishing the chance to just touch him. He skims over his broad shoulders, his chest, his clavicle. He wishes he could reach more, mouth at that sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs. When the blowjob becomes even more intense, he clutches at Niall’s shoulders, digging in his nails whilst his legs turn to jelly. 

Zayn is shocked to find himself making more noise than he normally ever does, just something about Niall making him that bit more vocal. Moans are leaking out his mouth, as somehow Niall hollows his cheeks even more, sucking him in tighter. 

“Oh god, oh” Zayn pants as Niall sucks, making his dick impossibly hard.

Niall pauses to take a breath, and Zayn can’t hold it in any more. He pulls out slightly in warning, only for his orgasm to erupt out of him, his body shuddering with aftershocks. Zayn opens eyes that he didn’t even realise he had closed. He looks at Niall and notices the come on his cheek, his face frozen with a look of surprise. Niall’s faintly scrunched eyebrows and slightly parted lips set Zayn off giggling. Niall joins him in laughter shortly, rising up to press his face into Zayn’s neck. Zayn’s arm comes up around his waist slowly, limbs moving like they’re in treacle. Their laughter dies eventually, but the fond smiles remain. He snakes his other hand into Niall’s boxers. Seven lazy strokes is all it takes to get him spilling into his hand. Niall pants into his neck, whilst they take their time to come back down to Earth, limbs still tingling. 

Their bodies remain pressed against each other, Zayn’s jeans around his knees. He tugs them back up, Niall instantly moving to redo his belt. Zayn refuses to think about what it means that even now they move in perfect synchronicity, preferring to focus on cleaning up with a spare cloth next to them. He wipes the come off the blond’s face, cupping his cheek for one tender moment. Zayn tips his head down quickly to peck Niall on his cheek and then again on the other cheek, his neck, his forehead - any place he can reach. He’s desperate to mark Niall’s delicate skin. To leave a different imprint than the one he left months before. He doesn’t though. Zayn doesn’t break that barrier, for reasons he deliberately ignores. He files it away as yet another thing The Talk needs to consist of. Instead he continues to push kisses into the canvas of unmarked skin in front of him. The speed and feather light touch makes Niall laugh once more. Finally, Zayn darts in to press his lips to Niall’s mouth, still spit-slick and bright red. The “I love you” tumbles out without any conscious thought, as easy as breathing, as easy as things used to be. He can't bring any part of himself to regret his slip of words as the look on Niall’s face takes his breath away all over again.

Niall grins in reply, “Of course I love you too, ya idiot!”

He reaches out to playfully ruffle Zayn’s hair. Zayn’s eyes close automatically and he can almost pretend nothing has changed. Except in the back of his mind, he notices Niall’s smile isn’t quite as bright as it used to be. Still, if Niall’s happy to pretend, he is too. The Talk can wait. Until then, he’s content to bask in the afterglow, the rest of the world be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on my [tumblr](http://struckbyniall.tumblr.com/) and tell me what you think!


End file.
